In the past, a number of patents have been granted upon weapon loading systems and weapon storage systems. Some of these have been rotary devices, and some were adapted to be used in vehicles, but in each instance, loading was a slow and tedious process, and subsequent redelivery of missiles for the purpose of firing was likewise time consuming.
Unfortunately, such prior art storage systems consumed an unnecessary amount of space, and the delivery of missiles therefrom could not be accomplished without considerable use of power equipment. Furthermore, these prior art devices represented distinct personnel hazards, and were generally quite unsatisfactory for the intended purpose.
It was to accomplish an improvement upon rotary storage magazines that the present invention was evolved.